Avaric's Cousin
by LifelongLeahstar
Summary: Avaric up a date with his cousin and new boy Fiyero. But when his cousin doesn't show up to the set meeting spot, the playboy prince begins to fall for another girl. Fiyeraba. Elpharic family fluff (kind of). One shot.


**A/N: After a year long hiatus, I return for a few months and disappear again, sometimes reviewing and reading stories, but usually as a guest. That is because I had my mid-years this last month, and life has been crazy. I forgot to say that I changed schools in February, and this one has a much higher standard, and I got into the GATs (gifted & talented) class, so I have extra stuff that others don't. But my holidays started yesterday for me and I have another one shot planned for later this week, and I _will_ get around to updating What Pain is, but I haven't pre-written that many chapters. So yeah... and also, I didn't really proof-read this so feel free to point out my flaws. (I swear I wasn't being sarcastic. I suck at being sarcastic. I'm too weird for that)**

 **Disclaimer: Guys, I have huge news for you! I don't own Wicked. Who would have thought?! A near-broke schoolgirl does not earn a Broadway and West End smash hit musical! (my failed attempts at sarcasm *sniff sniff*)**

* * *

Fiyero was a man of his word. Once he made a promise, he stuck to it. True, he was with a new girl every other day, but it wasn't like he had promised them anything, except a good show at night in his suite. If he had promised them that he wouldn't toss her the next day, he would've kept it. But he didn't. Because Fiyero was also smarter than he let on, and always knew where to look for loopholes.

But it turns out Avaric, too, is smart. Fiyero met Avaric on his first day of Shiz University. Avaric had shown him around, introduced him to the pretty girls, and told him which ones to avoid. Fiyero had memorized all girls at Shiz, as well as their status and rank. All girls except Avaric's cousin. He had heard about her, but never seen her. It was annoying, but intriguing. Finally, Avaric was offering his chance to meet her.

"Promise you won't break her heart. She has been through enough already. Promise you won't drop her like a used tissue when a new girl comes around. Promise not to call it quits unless the feeling is mutual. Promise to love her, show it, and let her feel it." The usually partying Avaric declared, with seriousness Fiyero had never seen before. Ever. "I do", Fiyero found himself saying. "I promise to do all that and more. On one condition." He had wanted to impress Avaric and his friends be seeming brave, but this was a whole new level. Who included an oath, as well as wannabe wedding vows in a 'Welcome to Shiz, dude' ceremony? Fiyero took a breath before continuing. "Show me her picture!"

Avaric fished out of somewhere a picture of a girl. It was in black and white, but that was all Fiyero needed. Her skin had no visible pimples, her hair looked shiny, lustrous, long, straight and black. She had an adorable smile playing around her perfectly shaped lips, showing her teeth that shone, pearly white, even through the colourless photograph. She had a flower in her hair, and she seemed like she was perfect. Her features were impeccable and she had Avaric's good looks. And she looked natural. "What is her name?" Fiyero asked, but the only reply he got was Avaric winking at him. The wink became serious. "What's wrong? Is it about the colour of her skin? Because I can tell from the picture that she is no porcelain snow doll. I don't care if she isn't as pale as the girls of my past. I made a promise, and you forget, I'm Vinkun. I find darker girls more breathtaking!" Avaric breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. Could I just warn you, she does not look like what you expect. Also, she has an attitude of her own"

* * *

And that was how Fiyero ended up at Fiyori & Elpiasa's café, just off the campus at Shiz. He was told that the girl would meet him there. He kept an eye out for a dark skinned, black haired girl, who was slim and tall, but could find none. He found an abundance of girls, including a certain Miss Galinda Upland, Shiz sweetheart. He was almost going to go up to her, and make a move, when he remembered his promise. He forced himself back down, but it was in vain, as a completely different girl blew his mind. She kept her face covered by a black hoodie. It was unzipped, revealing a light grey, loose shirt. Under that, she wore black shiny tights and black combat boots. She had black gloves on, with a shiny gold and pale pink design on it. The café was dark, and Fiyero could not see the mystery girls face clearly, except for ruby lips. She sat down next to Galinda, and too off her hood. She whispered something to her in alarm, but Galinda just pushed her towards Fiyero. He caught her in his arms, her face now fully revealed. He just gasped, but the girl clearly wasn't impressed.

"I know! I'm green. Get away from me!" she practically screamed. Fiyero was certain that he could see steam coming out of her ears, but he didn't let that faze him. "What?! No, I just wasn't expecting such- charming- company. But in all seriousness, I feel like I've seen you before, yet I haven't yet had the pleasure of meeting a girl of you complexion." Fiyero replied. "I promised my friend that I would pledge faithfulness to his cousin tonight, but she hasn't turned up. He showed me striking image of her, and though she is quite lovely, she hasn't committed, so neither should I. May I ask what your name is?" The girl opposite him just laughed. It was strong, hearty laugh, but it sounded like it hadn't been used in a while.

"You can call me Elphaba" was all she said.

* * *

The following day, Fiyero decided to tell Avaric about his unfaithfulness to his cousin, as well as her uncommittment.

"Avaric? Your cousin never showed up. So I met this other girl. Really sweet wholesome gal called Elphaba. She is hot! And green…" Avaric chuckled in the same way Elphaba had. "Dude, my cousin is Elphaba!"

* * *

 **A/N: Abrupt ending, I know, but I couldn't find a way to end the story. Please please please please leave a review. Even if you absolutely hated it, let me know. I feel like the Wicked fandom on this site are all lovely, and have supported me, and I feel like this site could help improve my writing a lot, but only if you help me. Tell me what needed improving, what you loved. And while I'm here, the words 'sweet wholesome gal' are not mine, it is a title of a song by Ryan Higa, a YouTuber. When I heard it, I thought of Elphaba. Tell me if it fits.**


End file.
